A Christmas Special
by AnonymouslyStupid
Summary: Oneshot: Light and L are stuck together during Christmas Eve... Perhaps it isn't so bad after all? Implied LXLight


"Bye!" Matsuda exclaimed happily as the Kira investigation team dispersed, "Merry Christmas Eve!"

The rest of the team went home slightly earlier that day to celebrate the arrival of Christmas with their families, except for Light, who was still handcuffed to L. Soichiro Yagami was had been slightly displeased, but he knew it was necessary that his son stayed with L. Proving his innocence was more important than any other matter.

Light himself was fine with it. This way, Sayu wouldn't bother him with all the troublesome things he had to do to prepare for the day known as Christmas. To him, it was irritating having to celebrate anything. He had better things to do.

Now that the rest had left, only the two of them –Light and L– were left in the main room of the Kira investigation headquarters.

Light looked to L, whose eyes were still glued his laptop. He wondered… Did L celebrate Christmas…? Or at least, you know, buy a cake just for the sake of eating it? He knew of L's obsession with sweet pastries and he was sure that during the Christmas season there would be more variety of cakes and sweets. Perhaps Watari had bought some Christmas cake for L?

"Light-kun you have been staring at me for a long time." L turned to Light, expression deadpanned.

"I have, Ryuuzaki." Light confirmed, a little annoyed that L always pointed out the obvious to gauge his reaction; to find out if he was Kira. Which, of course, he was not. Therefore he did not feel the least obliged to explain why he had been staring at L for so long. He felt it was quite unnecessary.

"Perhaps it is because you are angry for me having to detain you?" L tilted his head, his matted hair falling to the side, as dark eyes gazed straight into Light's.

"I know it is necessary. Stop harping on it." Light huffed, exasperated. He was, quite apparently, angry_ all the time._ L, being the genius that he was, should have known this. Well, he was actually more annoyed than angry. He just couldn't stand the detective he was handcuffed to. He was being scrutinized and doubted every second of his 'confinement'. Every word that he said was examined in that stupid intelligent bastard's head. (Said bastard is also known as L.) It was rather infuriating.

L said nothing and turned back to his work.

"Hey Ryuuzaki," Light called. He was feeling rather bored now that they hadn't uncovered any new discoveries in the Kira case. He didn't feel like doing anything at all.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L responded, now turning to look at the boy sitting beside him.

"Do you… celebrate Christmas?" Light asked hesitantly. He was miserably bored out of his mind, and merely wanted to chat with L. (Or start a conversation anyway.) Despite all the irritation he had shown to the detective, it was quite obvious that the only being intelligent enough to even have an entertaining conversation with him was L. He was most certain that L felt the same way.

L blinked.

"Do I seem like one who celebrates Christmas?"

"No." Light answered truthfully, feeling rather uncertain. Well, it was true. L, _the Great L_, unwrapping presents and munching on log cakes in delight as he huddled near the fireplace waiting for Santa to make his appearance? Okay, Light had to admit, the 'munching on log cakes' part was fairly convincing.

"Ah, Light-kun. This is where you are wrong." L put his thumb on his pursed lips and looked to the ceiling as he continued, "I do, in fact, celebrate Christmas."

Light's eyes widened, mouth hanging agape. L, with all his quirks and characteristics: childish, arrogant, manipulative, scheming, selfish, goal-oriented… (His characteristics had an uncanny resemblance to Light's, but that wasn't the point.) L, being such a person, would actually celebrate Christmas?

L gaze left the ceiling and trailed back to Light. He smirked inwardly. He could see the obvious surprise, confusion and even the unfurling turmoil in the boy's thoughts. Well, that being said, he felt that Light should have known better. L, after all, acted much like a child.

"Y-You do?" Light stuttered, unsure whether L was actually testing him and gauging his reaction. Surely a surprised reaction to a simple statement like that wouldn't determine whether he was Kira or not… right?

"Need I repeat myself, Light-kun?" L replied, very much amused with Light's reaction. Well, he couldn't blame the boy. After all he did not really seem very much like one who would bother with festive celebrations.

"No…" Light said, still finding L's words unbelievable.

"Since you celebrate Christmas, Ryuuzaki, why aren't you doing it now?" Light asked warily, mind still full of doubts.

"Ah. But it is not yet Christmas, Light-kun. Today is Christmas Eve." L said, pleased that he had managed to evoke such a rare reaction from the boy just moments ago.

"So… are you going to… I don't know… count down to Christmas or something? Or maybe even open presents? Eat cake?" Light's curiosity was burning at its brightest. He felt that he had understood L's character fairly well, but perhaps he would find out more…

"Cake is an absolute necessity. Presents, however are not. As is the Christmas Tree, something I've never favoured much, Light-kun. It is glaring, bulky, heavy and rather unsightly, if I say so myself."

Light raised a brow. L's distaste towards Christmas Trees was proving rather logical, in some weird sense. He had to agree. He had never liked lugging the huge thing around and finally setting it up only to bring it down when Christmas was (finally) over.

"So... do you count down to Christmas?"

L deep, dark eyes rested on Light as he replied, "I… do, Light-kun."

Light had noticed the slight pause. Why had L sound so uncertain?

"Do you… um… celebrate it… with Watari?" Light asked, his voice wavering a little. The atmosphere had made him feel that way. It was rather tense. L was acting a rather… different somehow… It made him feel quite nervous and… well… (just a little) worried.

L looked to the ceiling once again. He seemed as though he was look someplace faraway... so far away… Light was certain he was reminiscing some past event he had experienced. L had never done that before. He had never let his guard down in front of Light. However, now… he looked so lonely… and sad. Just like a vulnerable young child.

"I do. Every year." L turned back to him; a melancholy expression flitting across his face. Why was it that L seemed so sad all of a sudden? Light had to admit, L had been acting rather odd all day… But wasn't it usual for L –being L– to act like that?

"We look at the clock at 11:59pm on the 24th of December every year. We watch the seconds tick by quietly, and when it strikes twelve we wish each other a Merry Christmas." L stated simply, his tone still rather faraway as he continued to stare at Light with those large, sad eyes.

Light had a sudden urge to hug the detective right then and there. He just looked so… lost and afraid. Light, being the careful person that he was, usually processed all the words that he was going to say before spouting them out of his mouth. However, this time, he did not even think before speaking.

"Let's countdown to Christmas together, Ryuuzaki."

L's large eyes widened further, portraying an absolute vulnerable and uncertain expression on his face.

"What… do you mean exactly?"

"Just what I said, Ryuuzaki." Light said softly, voice surprisingly gentle, "We'll celebrate Christmas –you and me– together."

"I-"

L's words were cut off as Light suddenly reached out to him, hugging him as tightly as he could. It was a warm embrace, one that came from the heart. Light himself didn't even think about what he was doing. He just did it. He did it rather subconsciously, just reaching out and hugging the lonely boy in front of him.

Light's arms were wrapped around L's shoulders and back. L tensed up, his mind suddenly blank. It was a warm hug… _so warm_…

L did not even think as he snuggled his head against Light's shoulder, absorbing the heat from Light's comforting form.

The two of them stayed there for a long while, the grudges between them temporary forgotten in their trance-like embrace. Neither of them could think, only feel. They felt the warmth of the other; it felt so _right_. That it was something that felt completely natural, something only the other could provide. They both relaxed into the hug, lulled by the serenity of the moment.

All of a sudden, the nearby church's deep bells resonated through its grand halls, out to the open and into the ears of the two boys. It was twelve midnight.

They slowly let go of the other; Light a slight blush on his face. He squirmed, the blush on his face spreading out on his cheeks. L noticed this and smiled, a rare adorable smile of his. Both knew no words could describe why that had just happened. It was something that just had.

"Merry Christmas, Light-kun." L said, still smiling, his eyes portraying a mixture of amusement, gratitude and perhaps a little of something else...?

"Merry Christmas, Ryuuzaki." Light replied, a sincere smile on his face, one Light had never showed anyone before.

Both of them knew that that had been a moment of weakness, both on L and Light's part. However, it remained in the depths of their hearts, never forgotten; silently reminding them of the small miracle that had happened on a certain Christmas Eve. 

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.<p>

A/N: How was it? I hoped that they didn't go out of character... This is a little Christmas special for you guys :) I know it's a little late... XD Sorry! But I'm glad I posted it on time. This one-shot is a little break from **L's iPad**, because it's Christmas :) Worry not though, Chapter 3 for that fic is already more than half done! But I just couldn't resist writing a Christmas Special... Tell me what you think! Please review :3 I really do hope that it wasn't out of character...

Merry Christmas!


End file.
